


Cream White

by Klaizu



Series: Shades [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bittersweet Ending, Coffee Shop, Dating, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Mild Language, Not everything is tagged, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaizu/pseuds/Klaizu
Summary: "Welcome."The fragrance of coffee. A warm or cold bittersweet liquid and the sweetest cake. A pretty smile of the barista and a few polite phrases. Student life could contain more than a part-time job, lectures and studying. At least there is something for what long most of young hearts; to have someone special, who would feel the same way about them. Some are luckier than others, but for everyone there is somewhere someone. Or so Sasaki Akane believed meeting new and new people every day with a smile on her lips and bright eyes, which were looking straight ahead.





	Cream White

The sun was high, yet it hadn’t warmed the town one a bit. It was cold, so bloody cold that even the young barista could feel the coldness in the lovely café behind thick glassed windows and a heater on her left. Honestly, she was considering to go for her gloves. The barista folded her arms crumpling the employee’s black sweater, her hair was tied behind.

The bell on the door quietly tinkled signalizing a new costumer. The girl straightened herself. „Welcome,“ she smiled toward the newcomer taking his order and swiftly making one small latte and taking a citron muffin. Passing him his coffee with another business smile she looked back outside.

Why had it to be so cold everywhere?

She looked around the small student café with a sigh. There weren’t many students present and most of them sat behind the corner, where were a wide bookshelf and armchairs with round tables. She would have to check the tables there later. Tables in the front were clean and comfortable chairs positioned just fine, candle on each table burning and flickering when the door from the café opened and closed. The barista suddenly shivered, she grimaced and squeezed her arms trying to warm herself a bit.

“Miss, you look _awfully_ cold,” chuckled someone.

The girl blinked few times looking toward the new costumer. She didn’t hear the bell. The student’s smile widened when their eyes met. His chocolate brown eyes seemed to mesmerize her. The beauty mark on his cheek, light hair and his angelic features made her cheeks blush. The girl always wondered if he did some sport, he looked fit and–

The student’s grin froze. “May I get one small cappuccino and a strawberry cake?” he asked politely.

 _Shit_ , she was staring.

“S-sure!” The barista stumbled on her feet swinging around to make the order. How stupid could she get? Staring at him so obviously. She sighed. The handsome student had been stopping by the coffee fairly often and as the girl had a shift quite often also, he seemed to stop by whenever she was there. Of course, the young lady didn’t think much of it, but what if it meant something? Taking the cappuccino with a pretty star on the top and the requested cake she turned back to him. “Cash or credit?” she asked quietly, trying to pull out a pretty smile.

“Cash,” the student handed her the money with another sweet smile making the girl melt. “The rest is a tip,” he added with a widening grin.

“T-thanks,” the barista grinned back. The student nodded and took his trail to leave for a table. Wait! “Uhm,” the girl clenched her fists with an odd smile. The student glanced back with raised brows. “C-can I ask you something…?” The man with an encouraging smile nodded. “What’s your name? I mean– you are a regular and we are around same age– that’s not it– I am attending the Faculty of Medicine across the street– so, uhm…”

“No sweat,” he chuckled, “Sugawara Koushi, third year the Faculty of Education, nice to meet you, Sasaki-chan,” he grinned widely. “Thanks for the coffee.” Sasaki nodded with a small smile. Sugawara turned around and left for a table behind the corner.

Sasaki sighed in relief. That went smoothly, almost. She glanced down at her name tag, where was her name written with a small heart behind it, silently thanking it. At least she didn’t have to embarrass herself further.

Glancing back up, she looked around the café and outside. Nobody seemed to want to come in so she swiftly left for the dishes left behind by the past clients. With a trail she took the few mugs and dessert plates taking them back then cleaning the tables with a cloth.

She glanced Sugawara’s way noticing a thick pile of papers in front of him. “For exams?” she asked cleaning the table next to his one.

Sugawara grinned. “This actually is something what you’ve probably learnt already, nervous system.”

“You have to learn that too?” Sasaki continued to clean the tables behind the corner, when she was done, she came closer to him. “Really?” she glanced at the notes and hummed. “Yeah, I’ve seen this stuff.” Her cheeks slightly blushed as his fragrance filled her nostrils.

“Figured, it’s a part of the course I chose,” mused Sugawara with a weary sigh. “I knew _this_ would be there too, but this is just too hard,” he chuckled sounding a bit troubled. “You have all my respect for choosing Medicine.”

Sasaki was about to say something back, when the bell rang. “Excuse me, work is calling,” she sighed. “Good luck with nervous system,” smiled Sasaki then she swiftly walked back behind the corner and counter facing the newcomer. “Welcome, what can I bring for you?” Sasaki smiled politely, her eyes slightly widened. That student stopped by fairly often too.

“Hello, pretty lady,” the student mused.

 _‘Here he goes.’_ Sasaki quirked her eyebrow and pursed her lips. The student with an eternal bedhead and freakishly tall athletic built smirked her way. Locks darker than a night, eyes dangerously fiery and a very sharp jawline. He looked like a wolf ready to devour any prey which crosses his path. But something in his eyes seemed of playful or rather provocateur nature. He might’ve been considered handsome, but not her type. Not even close. His appearance screamed problems, which Sasaki didn’t need in her life, no thank you.

“Today seems to be my lucky day,” his smirk widened when Sasaki sighed.

“What can I bring for you?” Sasaki asked with a business smile, it was awfully forced.

“Aw, so cold, pretty barista,” chuckled the tall student. “One mocha, please.” Nodding shortly she turned around to prepare the sweet coffee. Whenever someone new came to the café, Sasaki always tried to tip them a coffee by appearance, she tipped something totally different for that rebelliously looking guy. Turning around she placed his order on the trail with a small smile. “Thanks for the coffee,” he grinned paying by credit card he left for his usual place; by a window but hidden behind the column of the building.

Sasaki stretched out her arms.

Her loved school life contained; morning lectures, studying, another lectures, work in the café, studying and more studying on weekends, that if she didn’t have another shifts. The days in the café always passed by fast, at least she loved the work there. It was an easy way how to meet new people and make some money.

Plus Sugawara continued to stop by almost every time she had a shift brightening her day and making her heart do funny things. They always exchanged few words, more and more with a passing time. Sasaki couldn’t be happier. Lately Suga was sitting fairly close to the counter chatting with her despite the light haired student had to learn.

One sunny day the bell clinked lowly as the door opened. “Welcome,” Sasaki smiled toward the costumers, her heart skipped a beat seeing Suga in the front.

“Hi, Sasaki-chan,” grinned widely Sugawara. “Another shift? ‘Am surprised how you are keeping the work with studying Medicine. Someone is indeed lucky to be so clever,” chuckled Suga and blinked her way.

“Funny, Sugawara,” Sasaki smiled widely. “The usual?” Suga nodded. “And what can I bring your friends here?” The taller man with brown long hair put in a bun, who introduced himself as Azumane Asahi, and shorter tanned man with neatly cut jet black hair, Sawamura Daichi, ordered short after. Sasaki turned around to prepare their orders swiftly. “Today’s practice ended early, hm?” she mused glancing back with a smile.

“It’s so hard keeping the volleyball while studying for exams, but then, look at you,” sighed playfully Sugawara. Sasaki only chuckled.

“You are a student of Medicine, Sasaki-san?” asked Sawamura, his voice surprisingly kind and not so surprisingly quite deep.

Sasaki nodded turning around with their coffees and one tea for the tallest and shyest of them. “’Am in my second year, you two are studying which faculty?”

“I am a third year at Police Academy,” smiled warmly the man with wide shoulders. When Sasaki looked closely it was a tiny little bit obvious, at least by Sawamura’s fairly muscular built and aura. “Azumane here is working with his parents, but is about to open his own bar,” grinned widely Sawamura nudging the tall man, who only nodded awkwardly.

“Nice to meet you,” Sasaki grinned at the two of them handing them their orders.

“Pleasure is all ours,” smiled back Sawamura taking his coffee and heading toward a table with Azumane.

“You have good friends, Suga. I remember seeing Sawamura few times here,” mused Sasaki glancing back at Sugawara. She questioningly raised a brow when Sugawara flashed her a troubled smile. She patiently waited, her pretty orbs searching Suga’s face. The student gulped his cheeks coloured with a blush. Wait, what made him blush? Her cheeks reluctantly coloured in pink too.

“Uhm, I wanted to ask… if you are free this Saturday?” asked Suga carefully. Sasaki’s eyes widened and her pretty smile did so as well.

What? What?! WHAT! “Yes, I am free!”

“A-and would you like to go out with me and Sawamura, there would be another girl too? I know it might seem strange as you’ve only met him today, but hopefully you don’t mind? Daichi and Tomoko are very friendly, I think you would get along just fine. Of course you are free to decline–”

“Suga, I would love to go out with you guys,” Sasaki grinned widely, her stomach filled with warmness anew and something, what could be called _butterflies_ , as someone named that feeling. Sugawara shot his head up to meet with her smiling face, he looked very excited.

“Suga,” came from behind Sawamura. Sasaki noticed him a second later, her smile froze as the student of Police Academy devilishly smirked down at his friend. “I hope you are not bothering her with _that_.”

“She accepted!” beamed happily Sugawara taking the frown from Sawamura’s face. Sasaki could breathe freely again. Sawamura glanced questioningly at Sasaki and she nodded shortly to confirm. “We should exchange numbers!” So they did.

“You sure it’s not a bother, Sasaki-san?” asked Sawamura looking perplexed. Sasaki giggled and said it was fine.

“See you on Saturday then,” called Sugawara along with other goodbyes, when they left the café close to its closing time. Sasaki was the whole time smiling and felt as if she was on cloud nine.

It was a perfect day. Truly. And she couldn’t wait till Saturday.

When Saturday came, it was still below zero. Sasaki breathed in and out forming small puffs. She snuggled closer into her dark green scarf and dag her hands deeper into the pockets of her coat. Her lips had been pulled in a sweet smile since the invitation and eyes had been sparkling looking forward to the evening with Sugawara and his friends.

Sasaki’s pace was fast and heart warmly squeezed. She was so happy that she was holding herself back from running to the meeting point.

When she crossed a road, she stopped by a small fountain. She glanced around spotting a short figure, which was fidgeting on the other side of the fountain. She straightened herself and walked around the fountain slowly approaching the girl. “Good evening, are you by any chance Yoshida-san?” The girl with huge brown eyes glanced up, her auburn wavy locks fell from her pretty face.

“Yes!” she smiled widely. “You must be Sasaki-chan, right? I am Yoshida Tomoko, nice to meet you!”

“Sasaki Akane, likewise,” Sasaki grinned down at the shorter girl. Sawamura had a good taste.

“You are studying the Faculty of Medicine, hm? I was deciding between Medicine and Education, Education won in the end… Koushi is going there too, he had his mind set earlier than me, though! Daichi was deciding between Police Academy and Military, ‘am glad he chose police carrier,” chirped Yoshida, her voice was pleasant. She seemed to be very close with them. Something heavy suddenly settled in Sasaki’s belly.

_‘Don’t think anything stupid.’_

Quietly breathing in and out Sasaki looked around spotting Sawamura and Sugawara close by. “Suga and Sawamura are here,” said Sasaki joy filling her voice seeing the two men, seeing Sugawara. All gentleman like they both had dark winter coats and scarves, both smiled seeing the girls.

“Hey Suga, Sawamura!” Sasaki grinned.

“Hi Koushi, Daichi!” sighed Yoshida, Sasaki glanced down at the shorter girl with pretty auburn locks and blush on her cheeks.

Something stabbed Sasaki square into the chest. Was she missing something?

“Good evening girls,” said Suga. With a widening grin he stopped in front of Yoshida and bent down to kiss her. Yoshida’s arms hugged Sugawara’s waist, with a small chuckle he hugged his sweet girl back.

Sasaki’s pretty eyes widened and her jaw clenched. Their greeting last only few seconds, but time stopped for Sasaki in that very moment. When their lips met.

She should’ve expected it. Of course. There was no way.

Her heart dropped down into her stomach and she suddenly felt sick. Sasaki bit hard on her lower lip and blinked few times. She felt stupid, utterly stupid and hurt as her eyes started to burn and heaved with her bursting emotions.

“Sasaki-chan, this here is my girlfriend, Yoshida Tomoko,” grinned widely Sugawara scrubbing salt into the freshly cut wound. Sasaki politely smiled and nodded.

“We’ve already introduced, Koushi,” chuckled Yoshida her smaller hand grabbing Sugawara’s. Sasaki slightly grimaced as another pain shot her heart. “Let’s go to the cinema then, shall we?” chirped Yoshida leading Sugawara away with her. Sasaki watched them walk away, her chest uncomfortably clenching.

“Sasaki-san.”

“Oh, uhm, sorry Sawamura, let’s catch up to them–”

“Sasaki-san,” stopped her quietly Sawamura. Sasaki pulled out the business smile and glanced at the slightly taller man, with a short nod she prodded him to continue. “Suga never mentioned his girlfriend, right?” he asked calmly. Sasaki flinched looking into the dark eyes of the black haired man. She bit her lip hard shaking her head unable to hide the sadness and pain from her features meeting with similar sadness in Sawamura’s eyes. Sawamura grimaced and cursed silently.

“I am so sorry Sawamura,” whispered Sasaki her head bent down as she squeezed her fists. Great, she had to hurt him the same way she was hurting.

“I must apologise on my friend’s behalf, he meant no harm,” Sawamura shortly bent his head. Sasaki looked up, surprised. “I stopped by the café few times and you seemed like a very nice and kind girl, who you are. I spoke with Suga about it and he took things into his hands, honestly, I am not even looking for a relationship, but as you said yes…” Sawamura rubbed the back of his neck. “I must deeply apologise for that, I thought he made things clear. I believe you want to go home? That’s completely fine with me…” Sawamura meet with Sasaki’s eyes and flinched. “I am so sorry.”

“Stop with apologising, Sawamura,” Sasaki grinned. Sawamura froze seeing the pretty barista on the verge of tears. She was trying so hard for him. The smile was painful to watch. “I am flattered to hear that, but I think it would be for the best if I just go back.”

“D-do you want a friendly escort?” Sawamura smiled, that smile stabbed Sasaki’s chest precisely. His smile was so pitiful, she must’ve looked pitiful, awesome.

“Thank you, but I am fine,” Sasaki smiled shortly. “Say bye to them from me, will you?” Sawamura nodded. “See ya, Sawamura, and sorry for the ruined evening.”

“You didn’t ruin anything, get home safe, Sasaki-san.”

Sasaki turned around and left the square. Her pace was fairly fast again, but no smile or joy was making her pace that fast. That time tears ran down her rosy cheeks and her chest painfully hurt. She wanted nothing more than to snuggle into warm blankets and watch some shitty movie, eat something unhealthy or just cry herself to sleep. But she didn’t want to be seen. Most of all things she didn’t want to see the pity on anyone else’s face. Sawamura gave her enough of that pity-smile.

Her breath caught in her squeezed throat, it was hard to breathe. _‘Sugawara has a girlfriend.’_ Cute. Girly. Funny. Clever. The best fucking fitting girl for him. Sasaki sniffed. _‘Goddammit!’_ She couldn’t be even angry with the sweet girl. She was very nice and Suga seemed so happy. Sasaki sniffed some more. _‘Stupid. Stupid! Stupid!’_

Though Suga could hint something. A twisted laughter left Sasaki’s lips. She looked up to the cloudy evening sky and breathed out, her breaths formed small puffs. There were no stars.

 _‘Be fucking happy, Sugawara Koushi, you too Yoshida.’_ Sasaki chuckled watching pavement in front of her. _‘Even you, Sawamura. Hah, how stupid can I get?’_

After the good amount of cry Sasaki’s life continued normally. The only thing which changed was a painful stab whenever she saw her light haired friend. Sugawara stopped tagging around the café so often, but still stopped by more than most of other costumers, occasionally he brought even Yoshida along. It was hard, but Sasaki could manage, she always could manage her feelings (at least most of the times). Sawamura continued to be sweet, but they agreed to be friends and the other costumer–

“You look awful today, sweetheart, you sure you are feeling good?” mused a deep and teasing voice from behind Sasaki. She finished the coffee for one female costumer, who she found blushing. Handing the order to the frustrated girl Sasaki shot her pretty eyes at the tall and terribly cheeky newcomer.

“What can I bring for you?” Sasaki grinned back at the man with eternal bedhead and a flirty smirk.

“One large mocha, one phone number and a sweet smile, what about that, pretty lady?” the tall man flashed the barista something what could be considerate as an ultimate-flirty smirk.

Sasaki watched him slightly taken aback, she sighed. Sasaki turned around and started to prepare the mocha considering the other requests. Smiling to herself she created something what could be considered as a heart on the top of the coffee and turned back to him. Sasaki handed him the mocha with a wide sincere smile.

“Oho? What a beautiful smile you have there, pretty lady,” smirked the man wider, his eyes seemed to childishly sparkle.

“But it wasn’t for free,” mused playfully Sasaki, her smile changed into a small smirk. The tall man’s eyes widened. “Would you finally share your name with me, mischievous stranger?”

“Kuroo Tetsrurou, Tetsu is enough, Akane-chan.”

Sasaki rolled her eyes with a wide grin. “Will stuck on Kuroo for a while, thanks for stopping by our café.”

“What about the other request, will I get your phone number, Akane-chan?”

“We’ll see about that,” Sasaki smiled.

“Looking forward to it, pretty Akane-chan,” mused Kuroo. Sasaki couldn’t missed the almost pure happiness which slipped into the man’s voice. _‘Dork,’_ thought amusedly Sasaki, her widening smile made Kuroo’s do the very same. Her eyes bore into his searching them shortly. Maybe the mysterious stranger wouldn’t bring so many problems being soft dork somewhere down below the huge cheeky and flirty façade.

The bell on the door tinkled again taking Sasaki’s attention from the tall man. “Welcome.”

The fragrance of coffee. A warm or cold bittersweet liquid and the sweetest cake. A pretty smile of the barista and few polite phrases. Student life contained more than a part-time job, lectures and studying. Sasaki believed in finding her loved one meeting new and new people every day with a smile on her lips and bright eyes looking straight ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Now I must ask myself, if I made all of you as angry as was my little sister after reading this xD There would be more for Suga in this series and definitly more of Kuroo and Akane~
> 
>  _The minors_ : Sugawara Koushi x Original female character(s)~ Kuroo Tetsurou x Original female character(s)~ **to be continued** .
> 
> Plus information about the series _Shades_ :  
> Relationships in each story would change. There would be various volleyball players with various love stories to tell (you can guess them through the colours, though). Some stories would be for general audience, some not. Each story would be somehow bind to others (for those of you, that likes related series). Though! Updating the series will take me longer, but mostly there would be one-shots, so no actual "long waiting". Hope you’ll like it, thanks a lot for reading, again, and have a nice day (or evening)!


End file.
